


Holds U *Is Hold*

by Zaguesezel



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: I made this in a surge of inspiration, Lots of holding, i dunno man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaguesezel/pseuds/Zaguesezel
Summary: Fuuka is like 5 feet shes so damn small





	Holds U *Is Hold*

“But you know,” Junpei said through a mouth full of food, drawing a look of absolute disgust from Yukari. “Your preeetty damn small, Yamagishi! If I didn’t know any better I’d say your still in middle school!” 

“Oh so you don’t know any better.” Yukari threw in lamely as Fuuka blushed on her spot on the couch. The group was enjoying some lunch on a saturday together. Minako, Minato, Yukari, Fuuka and Junpei. 

“I suppose I’ve always been...tiny.” Fuuka throws in bashfully, Minako throws her a large grin and bumps her on the shoulder, the twins were sitting on either side of her so Fuuka was knocked into Minato. 

“Your not tiny,” Minako insists, taking a big bite out of her burger, “Your fun sized!” 

Minato scoffs at his twin while Yukari and Junpei start giggling out right, much to the embarrassment of Fuuka, who was smiling just a bit. 

“Shes not a toy or something.” Minato says as he leans away from the two, Minako’s animated actions was jostling Fuuka into him even more. 

“Buut she is pretty small for sure, I could probably carry her.” Yukari says, sounding a bit like she was gloating. Junpei grinned at her, “I BET you couldn’t!” 

Yukari decides that's all she needs as she puts her desert down and strides over to Fuuka, sweeping her into a princess carry as if she were made out of feathers. 

Fuuka barely had time to react, let alone try to stop her. However now that she was in Yukari’s arms Fuuka….really didn’t want to be out of them. She cradled the small box of food in her hands as she had to resist resting her head against Yukari, lowering her face behind her bangs instead. 

Junpei quickly burst out in laughter seeing Fuuka’s face while Minako gasped and stood up quickly. Minato gave a single goth chuckle. 

“I CAN PICK HER UP TOO!” Minako yelled, feeling challenged for some reason. Fuuka’s head shot up with wide eyes. 

“M-Minako-san! T-there's really no need I-I…” Fuuka fought to find her words, she could feel Yukari’s chest puffing with laughter against her, like she barely had to try to keep her up. 

“Yukari as your LEADER I DEMAND you allow me to carry Princess Yamagishi!” Fuuka remembered Minako using the term Gay Panic suddenly, when describing how she felt when meeting Rio. Fuuka now understood what that meant.

Yukari grinned widely, “Whatever you say boss~ Junpei! How much were we betting?” Yukari turned to Junpei as she handed Fuuka over to Minako whose arms were out at the ready. 

Minato stood up now too, face as bland as ever. Fuuka looked at him hopefully, which was quickly dashed when he plucked the box of food out of her arms then gave her a thumbs up. 

Emo Idiot. 

“Cooome to Minako-!” Minako pulled Fuuka into her arms and nearly fell over, not thinking about the exact gap in physical strength she and Yukari had. Still she tried her best, which resulted in a lot of shaking. 

“H-hey! I don’t got that mu-HA! What’s wrong boss?” Junpei pointed Minako with a giggling grin along with Yukari who looked even more prideful. 

“N-nothing, Junpei…” She grunted, fighting to keep the strain off her face and failing completely. Fuuka actually managed to start laughing at that, 

“Ha~ Even the princess thinks your weak!” Yukari teased lightly, “Cleeearly the real knight of the group is Me~” 

Junpei pouted at her, “Heeey I’m the one with the sword here!” He argued while Minako seemed to be coming close to her last rope. 

“O-OK your leader demands one of you take the princess…” 

“Minato uses a sword too and you don’t see him bragging about it.” 

“C-come on guys…” 

“Well yeah but his is SMALL and mine is-” 

“We can go into the bathroom and compare if you wanna go down that path, Junpei.” 

“W-wha...what do you THINK i was saying!?” 

“UGH Minato, don’t say things like that so seriously!” 

“Because I’ll have you KNOW Akihiko-” 

A roar combined with a squeak shut their argument down as Minako fell to her knees, felled by her own hubris in the form of a girl 5 inches shorter than her. Fuuka rolled out of Minako’s grasp with an “oof” right as the front door opened up. 

“We’re ba-” Akihiko started, stepping in along with Mitsuru, both stopping in their tracks to see Minato doing a sort of combination of a pout and grimace, Yukari looking both annoyed and surprised and Junpei looking like he just heard something really confusing. That- well that was normal mostly. What wasn’t normal was Fuuka face down on the floor and Minako breathing obnoxiously loud on the ground. 

“I guess you guys had fun without us?” Akihiko said slowly, chuckling a bit while Mitsuru looked a bit lost. On one hand she couldn’t abide by too much tomfoolery (yes she used that word) but on the other it was in innocent fun. She opted to just say what she wanted to say, 

“Um, Yamagishi-san?” Mitsuru stepped up to the small girl, as if making sure she was still alive. Fuuka’s head popped up and she started scrambling to her feet. 

“Y-yes, Senpai?” She squeaked, Mitsuru looked a bit surprised then bashful. Did she sound too strict? 

“Um, I was hoping I could take you into Tartarus tonight, if there are no plans to go in as a group, I think it would be wise to help along your sensory training one on one.” Mitsuru explained, feeling a bit awkward now that she had forced the other three into a quieter, albeit still animated fight over whatever it was they were fighting about before she came in. 

Fuuka’s face turned a bit more dutiful and gave a strong nod. “I-I understand, I don’t think we’re all going today, right…?” She turned to Minako for confirmation, the worn out leader gave a sloppy nod. 

“Good, I’ll see you then.” Mitsuru finished quickly then strode to her room, trying not to make her awkwardness apparent. 

Later that day, or rather night during the dark hour Mitsuru and Fuuka could be found wandering the weaker levels of Tartarus. Although they had not started that way Fuuka was holding Mitsuru’s hand rather strongly, it wasn’t too strange though. Mitsuru understood that it could be scary the first few trips, especially for someone like Fuuka who had little in terms of self defense. 

“One of the most important things about your job is to be able to relay the specific strengths and weaknesses of shadows.” Mitsuru started, giving Fuuka’s hand a gentle squeeze to gain her attention. Fuuka nodded slowly, relaxing seemingly as Mitsuru spoke. 

Mitsuru’s face felt a little hot, “Your ability is much greater than mine so the speed in which you gain this information doesn’t have me worried, though you will need to remember quite a bit. I suggest bringing a notebook and-” 

“M-mitsuru!” Fuuka cried as she quickly grasped onto her side. Mitsuru quickly turned, drawing her rapier from her side and stabbing out where Fuuka was looking, her blade easily splitting the mask of a weak shadow that had thought to get the drop on the two. 

Mitsuru had an arm around Fuuka before she knew it and had her in her arms, carrying her right over the decaying puddle the shadow had left behind. “Damn, my deepest apologies Yamagishi, I hadn’t thought about the shadow’s sensing your weakness while I was around you. I swear...it...won’t…” 

Mitsuru couldn’t finish as she looked down at Fuuka. Who she was carrying. In her arms. Looking more tomato than human. 

It took Mitsuru’s mind a few seconds to properly reset and she quickly set Fuuka onto her feet and impulsively bowed to her. 

“I-I AM SO SORRY! I-it was am mistake I didn’t mean- I m-merely wanted to make sure you were s-safe, t-that was inappropriate, I...I…!” 

Fuuka, meanwhile, could barely hear Mitsuru, her mind still caught up in the moment when an extremely beautiful redhead swept her up off her feet. 

It was a long while later when the two reached the exit, Mitsuru STILL trying to apologize while getting on her bike and helping Fuuka with her helmet. 

“A-again I am...n-no words could express how...i-inappropriate I was being at that moment.” Mitsuru said as she revved the engine. 

“I-its fine, Senpai.” Fuuka said, smiling a bit. She put her hands around Mitsuru and then giggled a bit. Mitsuru looked back, a bit confused. 

“Erm…” 

“Oh! Its nothing its just, I finally get to hold someone today.” Fuuka says, sounding bashfully proud of herself. 

Mitsuru looked down and saw that Fuuka was indeed holding her, her small arms wrapped around her waist. Mitsuru felt a head wash over her face. 

“Y-yes...you definitely are…”


End file.
